Seven Months
by cuito
Summary: He had just finished a difficult sevenmonth mission. He was glad he was returning home. He missed everyone, but he missed her the most. SasuSakuKaka Finished
1. Coming Home

**_Disclaimer: _**_Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi._

----------

He had just finished a difficult seven-month mission. He was glad he was returning home. He missed everyone, even though he did not want to admit it out loud, but he did, he truly did miss his friends and surrogate family. His former sensei, his loud blond teammate, and _her_; he missed _her_ the most.

Even though he probably looked like hell, and probably smelled like crap, he was hoping she would be waiting for him by the gates, like she always did. Her smile always brought out the best in him and he loved the way her emerald eyes always glittered at the sight of him. It made him smile, not smirk, but smile a true smile, a smile of a happy man. He was getting closer to the gates; he made his tired, worn-out body move forward towards the village. He wanted to see her, no, he needed to see her. He wanted to apologize to her and tell her how much he loves her with all his heart.

_{I love you. I hope you can forgive me Sakura. I don't know why I turned you down for her...when clearly I was madly in love with you...It was just a stupid mistake!} _

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed he walked past the gates. He looked around, searching for pink hair, hoping she would be there with one of her brightest smiles, but he found none. Maybe she was still angry with him, but she was a forgiving person; she would probably forgive Sasuke.

_{What makes you think she still loves after what you did to her?! You think she'll forgive you even after you slept with her best friend!!} _

He growled at his inner self. He did not want to be reminded of that. He did not want to picture a life without Sakura. She was everything to him, his life, the light that shined in the darkness, the space the occupied the once void in his heart.

_{Keep telling yourself whatever you want, but you know deep down she doesn't love you anymore. Isn't that why you took this mission in the first place? You were too scared to face her when she would tell you she didn't want you anymore.} _

_{Shut up!!} _

_{She loved you with all her heart...how could you betray her? How could you, you idiot?!?!} _

_{I SAID SHUT UP!!} _

Images of a broken pink-haired woman flashed into his mind. Her green eyes watered and stream with tears non-like the other he had seen before. Tears of regret, grief, and betrayal. Her face stricken with shock while her body trembled uncontrollably.

_{STOP IT!!} _

No, he did not want to be reminded of that day. He did not want to remember how _she_ cried and begged him for it not to be true. Crying and denying as her best friend told her about her nightly visit with Sasuke.

He suddenly stopped walking when he noticed pink hair amongst the crowd. She turned around when someone called her name. She was smiling and chatting; he smiled inwardly and felt a little relieved. He let his eyes travel from her face to her stomach where he noticed a bulge sticking out. She had her hand rested on her tummy stroking it tenderly while her the other hand was placed on her lower back for support.

_{How...}_

His thought stopped when he saw her eyes brighten up at what caught her sight. Silver hair bounced as the man tried to get through the crowd towards the pregnant woman. Kakashi stopped directly in front of her and began talking, and from what Sasuke could tell, it was probably a lame excuse as to why he was late, yet again.

Sasuke cringed, something didn't seem right. His eyes widened when Sakura wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck and kissed him lightly on the lips, which was covered by the dark fabric. She let her arms trail down his sides and rest tightly on Kakashi's waist. He brought his mouth down to her ear and whispered something into it, which caused Sakura to blush a crimson red. She responded by playfully slapping him on the chest and calling him a pervert. Kakashi wrapped his arm around her waist and rubbed as much of her tummy he could reach, gently. They walked slowly into a nearby restaurant, laughing and smiling at each other. Sasuke's heart stopped, and he felt it shatter into a million pieces.

_{She...she really did move on...}_

Not even his inner self commented on the scene, but instead it kept quiet. An a reassuring silence, an understanding, a way to tell and encourage Sasuke to move on with his life because he needed to, because she did and he will have to as well. Sasuke's mind swirled with many thoughts and emotions, but suddenly deceased when he came across the number seven. Seven months, in seven months he would be all right. His scarred heart would heal properly and he would be able to move on, because seven months heals a broken heart.

----------

**Author's Notes: **I have good news. I'm not leaving the country after all. Ha-ha!!! That gives me lots of time to write more chapters for Child at Heart. Please don't be upset with who Sakura ends up with in this little story. And yes, Kakashi is the one that knocked Sakura up and got her pregnant, not Sasuke.


	2. Letting go

**_Disclaimer: _**_Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi._

----------

She dashed out the door, ignoring his pleas. How? How could he do this to _her_? They had just begun a serious relationship and had started talking about marriage and starting a family.

She ran as fast as she could, never losing focus, making sure he wasn't following her. She stopped when her heart was pounding violently against her chest, her lungs begging and yearning for air. She rested her hands on her chest trying to calm her breathing.

_{…breath Sakura…just take one step at a time…he doesn't deserve you, you'll forget him with time…}_

Her head shook, contemplating whether to argue with her inner self. No, how could she forget him? She had loved him since she was a child. How the hell was she going to forget him when her whole world revolved around him?! She was starting to feel numb. It was the same kind of numbness she felt when he left her to seek power. The betrayal, the hurt, and the way he just stood silent throughout the whole ordeal. Tears cascaded down her scowled face, creating dark red patches and red puffy eyes. She stiffened when she heard footsteps behind her. She began trembling again; she did not and could not face him anymore not after what he did to her. A hand landed on her shoulder, but she jerked away from the touch.

"Get the hell away from me!!" she spat.

She hugged her body, trying to control her trembles.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" a soft masculine voice asked.

_{That doesn't sound like Sasuke, it sounds more like…}_

"Kakashi…"

She turned around to face him, noticing the worried look written across his features. Sakura tried to smile, but failed miserably. He reached out to hug her, but abruptly stopped when he saw her eyes widened. She wasn't looking at him anymore, she was seeing right past him.

"Sakura…I'm sorry…"

Kakashi's head jerked towards the voice, only to find Sasuke behind him. Sakura shook her head and covered her mouth trying to repress another sob.

"Sakura," he began only causing her to shed more tears, "Sakura, please--"

His body was slammed into a nearby tree by great force. His neck and shoulders held in a death grip by Kakashi.

"What did you do this time, Uchiha?!"

The venom that ran through his question was not gone unnoticed by Sasuke. He had never seen Kakashi so upset as to actually react violently.

"Its not any of your goddamn business!!" Sasuke yelled, receiving a tighter hold on his neck causing him to cough.

"…don't…" muttered a small voice.

Kakashi loosened his grip on Sasuke, but did not let go completely. He turned around to see Sakura fidgeting and averting Sasuke's gaze. Kakashi heaved a frustrated sigh. He hated seeing Sakura heartbroken, it always made him feel depressed. He turned his attention back to Sasuke and saw him staring intently at Sakura. His onyx eyes displayed so many emotions, mostly regret and guilt. Kakashi snatched Sasuke by the arm and dragged him out of Sakura's sight.

"What the fu--"

"Stay away from her," he sternly said, "I don't want you near _her_." Kakashi glared at the younger boy.

"Understood?"

Sasuke nodded and stole a quick glance at Sakura before disappearing with a 'poof'. Kakashi walked back to Sakura. Her head was bowed down, her gaze fixed intently on the ground, her shoulders slightly hunched while trying her best to hold back her tears.

"Sakura, do you want to talk ab--"

Kakashi was cut off as Sakura flung herself to him and began crying against his chest, wetting his vest in the process. He regained his composure and began stroking Sakura's pink hair.

"It will take time, Sakura," he whispered through her sobs, "It will take some time…"

----------

**Author's Notes: **I was only going to make this as a one shot story, but I kinda kept writing. I wanted to write how Sakura and Kakashi ended up together…well its definitely not in this chapter, but will be up in the next chapter.


	3. Ice cream

**_Disclaimer: _**_Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi._

----------

The month passed by slowly and Sakura found her heart healing at a tremendous rate. Although the first week felt like hell and she wanted nothing more than to rot on her bed, but she managed to conquer her sadness with the help of Naruto and Kakashi. She avoided walking near the Yamanaka flower shop and always took the longer routes homes so as to not come into contact with either Sasuke or Ino. Sometime during the month she found out from Naruto that Sasuke had requested for a mission far away from Konoha. She wasn't surprised that he would leave after things had gotten complicated between them.

_{A coward!}_

She stopped thinking about Sasuke and filled her thoughts with work and Kakashi. Work and Kakashi. Somehow she figured her job and Kakashi was a way to help distract her from her troubles in life. Her job being the only thing that kept her busy and Kakashi being the only man that had been taking care of her since she broke up with Sasuke. But the more she thought about it, the more she became confused. For some reason she found herself addicted to Kakashi. And the reason was not because she was vulnerable from her breakup, so it wasn't like he was taking advantage of her and her current state of emotion, but because she felt much more comfortable around him than any other person. Kakashi, her former teacher, a die-hard fanatic of Icha Icha Paradise, a serious yet laid back man, a mystery, and a very caring person. Always late for meetings, but always showed up on time when she felt like crying.

She loved it when the two of them would spend the afternoons together. It was exciting, the anticipation of waiting to see him building up within her would drive her mad each day. She liked that nice feeling of waiting for him. It reminded her of the good old times when they were still in Team seven. But it was different this time. She was happy waiting for him, if she was twelve again she would be furious, but this time she was indeed happy.

She couldn't wait to hear his excuse for being late. It always brought tears to her eyes and painful aches to her sides due to nonstop laughter. It was different each day and she was starting to wonder where he got all the ideas for the excuses.

{Hatake Kakashi…} she liked the sound of his name, especially they way it rolled off her tongue.

"Hatake Kakashi…" she whispered. A hand slipped possessively around her waist causing her to squeak.

"That's my name, what can I do for you?"

"ah…he…hello…"she stuttered. He chuckled slightly at her response.

"So, what do you want to do today?" he asked keeping his eye locked with hers. Her brows furrowed followed a slight frown.

"Your excuse?" she demanded. He shifted a little trying to understand her question.

"My excuse?" realization hit him, "Oh, my excuse for being late?" Sakura happily nodded.

"Well, let me think," he heard Sakura giggle, "The reason I was late was because I had to help Genma and Asuma play a prank on Gai…you should have seen the look on his face…ha-ha-he-he…"

The image of a shocked teary-eyed Gai with bright green hair set the gray haired man a fit of giggles. Although Sakura had never seen Kakashi giggle, she had an easy feeling of what he had done was probably not very nice, even if she found his giggles rather cute. A gentle nudge on her shoulder brought her back to reality after daydreaming of a giggling Kakashi.

"You didn't answer my question," he bent down to take a better look at her confused expression, "What do you want to do today?"

Her smile widened a bit before she beamed at him, "Lets have ice-cream!" He raised his eyebrow at her child like outburst before chuckling heartily.

He laid both of his hand on her shoulders and pulled her closer towards him causing a dark shade of red to spread throughout her face. He brought his face to hers and muttered darkly, "I don't know about you, but…" he let go of her and patted his stomach, "I've gained quite a few pounds eating nothing but ice cream with you."

His last statement caught her off guard and caused her to laugh. She reached out and hugged him tightly, resting her head on his shoulder, slowly taking in his scent.

"Thank you so much Kakashi," she said while catching her breathe after a good laugh. He rubbed her back gently in a circular motion, while her embrace tightened.

_{Sasuke never let me hold him like this… as a matter of fact he never rubbed by back!!}_

"You know what Sakura?"

"Mmmm?" was her muffled reply.

"I prefer banana splits over regular ice-cream cones, how about you?" She arched her back enough to meet his eye and smiled sweetly.

"I'd love a banana split."

----------

**Author's Notes: **Ok, ok. There's no KakaSaku interaction like I was expecting for this chapter. Maybe the next chapter, I promise. Change of subject, I'm having trouble writing the next chapter for Child at Heart. I'm losing all my focus writing this KakaSaku story when instead I should be writing Child at Heart. I only have a paragraph and it's pissing me off. I hate it when I start getting ideas and inspiration right when I go to bed. Maybe that's why I haven't been writing like I used to.


	4. Inner battle

**_Disclaimer: _**_Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi._

----------

After two and a half banana splits later, Kakashi and Sakura made their way towards Konoha Park to watch the sunset together. It was a tradition, which had begun after Sakura had turned fifteen, watching the sunsets together for every birthday whether it be Kakashi's or Sakura's. Kakashi wanted to compensate for not spending nearly as much time with her like he did with Naruto or Sasuke, and decided it would be best to make it up this way.

The trip was kept in silence, enjoying each other's company. Every once in a while Kakashi would ask questions to spark a conversation, but would end quickly with one of Sakura's smiles.

A light breeze swept by causing Sakura to shiver. She in response grabbed Kakashi's arm and pressed her body closer to his seeking for warmth. He peered down at the pink-haired woman and smiled inwardly. He was extremely relieved that she had taken the break-up really well. He always tried his best to make her happy, but his efforts doubled after her break-up with Sasuke. He just couldn't stand to see her sad and crying, it stirred so many emotions within him.

"Ano, Kakashi?" He stopped to look at her, and noticed she was blushing.

"Do you mind if we go to my apartment? It's getting rather chilly."

_{I hope he doesn't think I'm coming on to him.}_

He gently patted her head with his free hand, slowly running his hand through her hair, tucking away pink strands of hair covering her face behind her ears in the process. His action only deepened her blush.

_{Eh?}_

"Mmm, sure. But is that the only reason you want _us_ to go to your apartment?"

Sakura's eyes widened and she immediately swatted his hand away, turning around she dashed down the road to her apartment, leaving Kakashi behind. Kakashi mentally slapped himself.

"Sakura-chan, wait!!! I was only joking!!!"

He followed in hot pursuit, making sure he didn't bump into any civilians while running; she managed to escape from his sight numerous of times. When he reached the corner he saw her running up the stairs to her apartment.

She reached her door, but stopped when her hand landed on the doorknob. She knew her face was flushed; she could feel the heat spreading throughout her face and slowly making its way down her body.

_{What…what's wrong with me?}_

_{You're just embarrassed because Kakashi was flirting with you, lover-girl!}_

_{What?! Embarrassed of what?! Kakashi is just a friend!}_ Screeched Sakura mentally. She could hear her inner-self giggling maniacally through her head.

_{Sure he is! He's just a friend who makes your heart beat like crazy, a friend who makes you feel beautiful and unique!}_ Commented her inner-self slyly.

_{No, you're mistaken, he's just a really close friend…and…and…and I can't possibly be in lo--}_

_{What, in love with Kakashi?}_ Interrupted her inner-self. {_Of course you can! And you probably are in love with him. Your actions scream it from what I can see, the way you're always hugging him and daydreaming about him. I guess he has feelings for you too, because he never seems to object to any of the hugs or holding hands, not to mention flirting with you has become a habit of his…hey, why don't you make the first move?}_

"WHAT?!" shrieked a flushed Sakura.

Kakashi was taken back, he was certain that Sakura had not felt his presence. He moved a little closer, waiting for his punishment, but received none. Instead he noticed she was in deep thought, her back still facing him. So, he decided to wait and see what would happen, hoping he wouldn't get beaten up that badly by Sakura. She was truly an angel, but when she lost her temper it was a different story.

_{Come on, Sakura! When he comes to apologize, act sexy, seduce him, rip his mask off, and tongue him like there's no tomorrow!!! You know you want to!!!}_ Exclaimed her inner voice happily.

_{Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!!}_

Realization dawned on Sakura; maybe she had fallen in love again, and somehow she felt very happy it was Kakashi. Kakashi was a good man, and he did anything for her when she asked him.

"...AH, SHANARO!!"

She banged her head on the door, feeling the cool surface followed by a stinging pain, which pulsed throughout her head.

----------

**Author's Notes: **Ah, just when we were getting to the good part! Hah-ha-ha!!


	5. A little loving

**_Disclaimer: _**_Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi._

----------

With a firm, yet gentle grip on her shoulders, Kakashi flipped Sakura around to face him. Here eyes were tightly shut, a little flow of blood trailing down her forehead.

"Sakura, you're bleeding," he softly told her, trying his best not to let his worry seep through.

Her lip began to quiver, an early sign that she would cry soon. Kakashi could feel the guilt eating him up inside, he shouldn't have teased her, she was still very sensitive.

"Sakura-chan, I'm sorry. That was very stupid and immature of me to say."

She began to squirm under his grip, trying to break to free. His hold tightened a little, causing Sakura to squeak.

"That…that hurts!"

"I'm sorry."

Her eyes flared open to stare at Kakashi, lip still quivering. Eyes pooled with tears, threatening to fall.

"I'm really sorry, please don't, just don't cry," his tone softened.

He leaned closer, shortening the distance between them. He let go of his hold on her shoulders and wiped away the tears with his hand, tears which had already begun to fall.

"Lets go inside and clean your wound."

She silently agreed, nodding slowly, she turned around and opened the door. With a hand on her lower back he gently pushed her inside guiding her to the sofa. The contact sent shivers down her spine. She obeyed his pushing and sat down on the couch.

"I'll be right back,"

Sakura kept her gaze on the floor, never really acknowledging Kakashi. With that said, Kakashi silently made his way to the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit. Once Kakashi left, Sakura immediately looked around making sure he wasn't still lingering in the room, and felt her lips turned into a naughty smile.

Sounds of clicking and doors shutting could be heard in the living room, where Sakura sat still. Her breathing had altered a little, coming into short pants. She was extremely nervous, evidence laid in her sweaty palms. She felt the heat from before rise onto the surface of her body.

A cool calloused hand landed on her heated cheek making Sakura jump in surprise.

"You have a bit of a fever, Sakura."

She looked up towards the voice; Kakashi was hovering over her with the first aid kit under his arm. Before a blush could appear, Sakura dropped her head down staring intensely on the carpet floor. She heard Kakashi sigh, followed by a click of the first aid kit and a rustle of clothes. Kakashi bent down in front of Sakura, his hands on her thighs.

"Look Sakura, I'm very sorry. I know what I said was extremely foolish, but please stop giving me the silent treatment," his voice taking a more pleading tone, "I don't like seeing you upset, you look more beautiful when you smile."

Sakura smiled upon hearing him. She placed her hands on top of his, squeezing them lightly to let him know he was forgiven.

He cleaned her wound with a moist swab and used a pink band-aid, which he found inside the first aid kit, to cover the bruise on her forehead. He began scrubbing the dried blood that trailed down her forehead. Meanwhile Sakura couldn't keep her eyes off of him, her inner-self cheering her to do the unthinkable. Thinking what he looked like underneath the dark fabric, she quickly reached out to grab his mask, but Kakashi backed away and snatched her wrist. But to Kakashi's surprise he lost his balance falling back towards the floor and pulled Sakura down with him. Kakashi broke the fall and had Sakura land on top of him. Her lower half straddled his, and their faces close enough to feel each other's breath. He felt his lower half reacting accordingly to this type of situation and silently cursed his male parts. Sakura awkwardly sat on his chest, pinning his hands with her knees. Kakashi's eye narrowed upon seeing her smirk.

"You were making me feel really guilty, just so you can see my face without the mask?" Sakura smirk turned into a wide smile. Before she could speak, Kakashi broke his hands from their prison under her knees and rolled Sakura over on her back, straddling her hips and locking her wrists in a tight grip above her head. She instantly turned red, her breathing altering as well.

"That was a very dirty trick."

His velvet voice sent shivers down Sakura's spine, and she noticed his voice definitely changed from being soft and caring to being smooth and seductive.

"Ka-ka-kakashi take it easy, I was only playing around, ah!" she squeaked when his body finally rested on top of hers, followed by a tighter grip on her wrists. She had only been in this type of situation once in her life, and Sasuke was somewhat rough with her that night.

"Mind telling me the sudden change, not to mention making me feel like a bad person?"

"Don't-don't take it personal Kakashi, it's just…it's just that I have been thinking a lot."

"Oh really? About what?" he sarcastically replied.

"Well…lots of things…and…"

"And? Please continue."

"And…and…Damn it Kakashi let me see your face!!!" her face flushing red.

"No."

"Why not?! I have a right to see it!!" she was starting to loose her patience. She kicked his legs and squirmed underneath his body to break free, but to no avail.

"Listen Sakura, whatever it is you're feeling for me it's only temporary. You just came out of a relationship that hurt you deeply, both physically and emotionally. So please try to control yourself from hurt--"

"Don't be stupid Kakashi!" she spat causing Kakashi's eye to widen.

"I haven't been more happy in my life," her voice changed into a more calmer, softer tone, "You make me laugh so much and make feel wonderful. You give me butterflies every time we're together…"

She began to sniff, another early sign that she would cry soon. If there was anything in the world he hated the most it was her tears. Those tears which always convinced him to have it her way.

"I care a lot about you Kakashi…more than a friend."

He sighed inwardly, he really did care about her more than a friend, probably even loved her, but he was just too scared of hurting her, this was going way too fast for her especially since she had just come out of a relationship with a man which she had adored most of her life.

"You're still young Sakura, and you have a lifetime to meet the right person. Don't feel obliged to me just because I care about you."

"So you do feel the same way I do?" she beamed, blinking away her tears. He was going to say no and gently break it off, but then he saw those tears, which he knew they were going to haunt him if it was he who caused her to cry. He caved in and nodded. He let go of his grip on her wrists; arms suddenly strangled his neck and brought his body even closer to hers.

"May I?" she asked a little too perky.

He chuckled slightly, "Sure."

She quickly took off his head protector and tossed it across the room, then followed his mask, but she didn't have the chance to enjoy seeing his face as he crashed his lips to hers. She knew her inner-self was dancing with happiness commenting how a great kisser he was. His hands began to run up and down her body feverishly, unbuttoning her clothing and unclasping her bra in the process. She in response helped him take off his shirt and unbutton his pants.

"SAKURA-CHAN!! Lets go have some ramen!!" the door flung and revealed a very happy Naruto, which soon turned into a very shocked Naruto upon seeing Sakura and Kakashi making out on the floor.

"AHH!! You two are sick!! Why can't you lock the damn door?! I mean I don't mind when I walk in to find a naked Sakura-chan, but you two!!" Naruto was franticly screaming at his best friends.

"Naruto, could you please leave us alone for about I don't know, what do you think Sakura?"

"Several hours," Sakura happily chirped.

"Yes, for several hours," Kakashi smoothly replied, "We'll meet you at the ramen bar in several hours."

Naruto backed away from the door and shook his head, "Just…just take the rest of the day off." He quickly shot the door closed and leaned against it. He should probably go see Hinata for some comfort and maybe a little loving could help undo what he saw. Then he heard it, moans coming from inside Sakura's apartment. He ran away from the sight with his hands clutching his ears. He was never coming over to Sakura-chan's again, not if Kakashi was around.

----------

**Author's Notes: **I would just like to inform everyone that this story takes place way into the future for the Naruto cast. The chapters past one are flashbacks; it's the events that took place after Sasuke left for his super duper long mission. And dating an older man is not wrong or perverted in my culture so kinda keep an open mind. Kakashi is like 13 years older than Sakura, and he is not even that old, and she is not, I repeat myself she is not a child in this story. She is an adult, maybe around twenty-three or so making Kakashi 36. So please don't flame if you do not like this story, if you don't like the pairing then don't read the story. It's quite simple. I do not mind if you're criticizing, by means to help me fix my grammar or writing, but please don't hurt my feelings. It's already bad enough that I'm self-conscious about my writing. And thanks to all the people who have been reading and reviewing my story, I really appreciate it! One more chapter to go!


	6. Crying

**_Disclaimer: _**_Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi._

----------

The sound of pounding echoed throughout the small apartment. To the man's surprise the more he pleaded and knocked on the door received no reply from his female companion who locked herself in the bathroom since the early morning, so he resulted to pound on the door and yell over her screams.

He was frustrated and tired. He had not gotten any sleep on his previous mission and he was in desperate need of a long nap and some peace. It was four in the morning when he returned home only to find his girlfriend crying and beating a poor defenseless pillow, which turned into nothing but feathers scattered all over his room. Poor pillow, he really liked that pillow out of all the pillows he had in his room. He heaved a frustrated sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. He was sore and his muscles were aching, oh how he wished she wasn't upset then he'd receive a sensual body message from her silky fine hands.

"Sakura-chan, please open the door," he asked sweetly against the door.

"NOO!!" she screeched from the other side.

"Please?"

"I SAID NO!!" Her screaming ceased and turned into muffled sobs. He was staring to worry about her, first she was locked in his bathroom and now she was crying.

"Sakura, please, I beg of you. Please open this door **now**," he emphasized the 'now' to his request through gritted teeth. Not in his life had he ever lost his patience, but today it was wearing thin.

"YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!!" she chocked between sobs. That was it, he had enough. He spent three hours trying to get her to come out of the bathroom, three hours which he could have spent sleeping.

He banged on the door and scornfully yelled, "Sakura open this damn door now!! I'll give you to the count of three to do so!!"

Her sobs became louder.

"1"

"2…"

Her sobs quieted down, the he suddenly heard her vomiting.

"Sakura?"

He kicked the door open and saw Sakura crouched over the toilet vomiting. He was startled and scared. He ran to her side, moved her hair out of the way and gently rubbed her back for comfort. Her hands were shaking when she finished vomiting. She was still crying, but it was quieter than before. She slowly wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt and flushed the toilet.

"Kakashi…do you love me?" she whispered. He was taken back by her question.

"Yes I do." She smiled and Kakashi leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"Come on, lets go back to sleep," he gingerly picked her up from the tile floor and walked slowly towards the bedroom. He put her down on the bed, feathers scattered all over his room, and quickly jumped under the covers with her. He wrapped his arms protectively around her, nuzzling her hair in the process.

"Can you tell me why you were crying when I came home and why were you locked inside the bathroom?"

She shifted a little in his embrace before muttering, "I wasn't feeling well…"

"You weren't feeling well?" She didn't reply and he noticed she had fallen asleep in his arms, he growled inwardly.

_{Women…}_

He heard the alarm go off, but he didn't budge from the spot where he laid. He had finally gotten some sleep and he didn't feel like getting up. There it was again, the constant beeping pounding through his head, calling him to another fun-filled day of dangerous ninja work. He grabbed a pillow and threw it across the room, slamming the alarm clock against the wall.

"That's the third alarm clock you break this month. No wonder you're always late."

He chuckled heartily and patted the spot next to him. He heard her squeal in happiness before jumping on the bed and snuggling against his neck. He wrapped his arms around her petite form, pulling her closer to him, and laid his chin on top of her head.

"…Kakashi?"

"Yes?" he let his breath run through her hair.

"I'm really sorry about this morning. I wasn't feeling well…but it's nothing to worry about."

"It's ok, but you're going to have to make it up to me somehow…"

With a faint smile on his lips, he rubbed her back soothingly, slowly letting his hand trail further down where he touched her behind lustfully. She squeaked in surprise and tried to pry his arms off of her, but he quickly rolled her over on her back and let the weight of his body pin her down to the mattress.

"You're not going anywhere," he whispered tauntingly in her ear. His hot breath tickled her ear, causing her to shudder in pure pleasure.

"Kakashi, please not now. We have to go to work in half an hou-ahhh!"

His hands were everywhere, touching her in all the right places causing her to exhale a breath of air he knew she was holding.

"Ah, Kakashi, stop ahh!" she was losing her mind, "We need to talk!"

He stopped his exploration and stared at her flushed face. She quickly pushed him off and sat up.

"Ano, I think we should stop doing this so frequently…"

His hands snaked up her inner thigh, "don't tell me you don't enjoy this."

With a sweet smile he leaned over to steal a kiss from Sakura. She brought her mouth down to his neck, nibbling slightly before biting him hard.

_{Ouch! That's going to leave a mark…}_

"Ahh! Why did you do that?!"

"I wasn't kidding when I said we should give it a rest." She narrowed her eyes at him before plopping down on the bed. He sighed and rubbed the sore spot on his neck where she bit him.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked with a strain of hope.

"I..I saw Ino the other day," her back was facing him, but he could tell she wanted to cry, "She told me she was sorry for what she did. She told me that Sasuke was feeling really guilty and he loves me with all his heart. He still wants us to get married," she snorted, "I got angry with her and told her that if he really cared about me he wouldn't have cheated on me with my best friend, and he would be apologizing to me in person instead of sending his lover to do it for him…" he heard her sniff before choking a laugh, "That's not the best part, she wants me to go back to him and be his wife and have his devil-spawn Uchiha children, when he's already expecting one himself from Ino! She's five months pregnant."

She broke into a sob; he continued to watch her back silently. How long had it been since she last saw Sasuke? Three or four months? He wasn't sure, but he did everything to make her happy and tried to help her forget about Sasuke. Maybe the wound in her heart didn't heal after all; it was probably rotting with grief each passing day. Maybe she needed some else to substitute Sasuke, someone who could give her everything without having to give anything back in return.

"Is that why you were crying?" his question came out sharp and cold, but he didn't mean to. She was taken back by his cold demeanor. He was just really tired of seeing her hurting.

"A little…" she choked between sobs, and then she turned around to face Kakashi. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, she also had a slight hiccup.

"I…I'm…I'm…" she was stalling; she just couldn't find the right words. He noticed a slight blush appear on her face, even with a flushed face from crying.

"I'm…I'm pre--" he kept his eye on her,"I…you…"

"Yes?"

"You…you haven't proposed to me yet?" she whispered while pouting prettily at him. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" That was definitely not the respond she was expecting because as soon as she heard him she started crying again and pounding violently against his chest.

"You're such an insensitive jerk!"

Her pounding and crying lasted for half an hour, clearly both were late for work. She calmed down after a while, leaving poor Kakashi clueless and bruised. Her cries turned into hiccups, which seemed not to want to go away. Now, Kakashi was a smart man and he was going to wait until she calmed down and finished her tantrum. He noticed she was extremely quiet, _{now is the best time to ask her what's wrong, again…}_

"Look Sakura I thi--" He was interrupted by Sakura, who jumped off the bed and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"No, you look here Kakashi!!" her finger still pointing accusingly at him, while her body trembled uncontrollably with anger.

"I have had enough of this Sakura, and I have had enough of your childish outburst!!" his yell made Sakura stiffen, seeing his angry facade made her insides turn. He was a very patient and laid back person, and she obviously ticked him off. She wanted to cry again, she never liked seeing him angry, it scared her.

She buried her face in her hands, crying silently so as not to make him angrier. The room was left with an uncomfortable silence. She needed to tell him.

"…sorry Kakashi…"she heard him sigh. Not his usual relaxed sigh, but more of an upset or irritated sigh. She lifted her face from her hands and stared at him, her hands tugged on her nightshirt. Her eyes were pleading him for something he couldn't understand.

"I'm pregnant…" his face softened upon hearing her. He ran a hand through his messy silver hair and chuckled mirthfully. He was going to be a father, by the looks of it was probably going to be soon, maybe in six months if he wasn't mistaken.

_{No wonder she was acting unusual, but locking herself in the bathroom…}_

He opened his arms, moving them slightly, signaling Sakura to come closer. She stopped in front of him, tears still cascading down her face. He reached up and wiped away the tears from her face, placing his hands on her cheeks to guide her to a sweet kiss.

"Don't worry I'll propose to you…"

----------

**Author's Notes: **Aww, cute. Although Sakura kinda overreacted, but hey she has a bunch of hormones going through her system now that she's pregnant. I do remember my sis overreacting when she was pregnant and she was extremely sensitive to everything. The end kinda sucked, but whatever. At least I finished.


End file.
